This invention relates to film projectors having an optical system and a pair of spools between which a film to be projected is advanced. More particularly the invention relates to advancing arrangements having support elements to support rotatable film spools where a first spool is a film supply spool and a second spool is a film takeup spool.
In the known film projectors of the foregoing type it is rather difficult to use the film spools of different sizes in one relatively compact film projector. For using the film spools with a capacity greater than 15 m (such as standard 120-m spools) and with a capacity smaller than 15 m in one projector special suitable arrangements disposed outside of the projector housing are utilized. This increases the size of the film projector even in case when the film spools of a greater capacity are not needed.